Danny's revenge
by Griff Valdez
Summary: Oneshot AU. Set during double cross my heart. Danny's jealously leads him to pull a prank on Sam and Gregor, but things take an interesting turn when a certain ghost girl shows her face. Danny x Ember . Rated for safety.


Danny scowled at the couple walking along the street from his perch on a half constructed office building. Gregor, Danny just new that stupid 'Eurogoth', If that was even a real word which the ghost boy doubted, was up to no good. Why else would he want to spend time with Sam?

Okay that came out wrong, but still Danny just knew the little bastard was up to no good. Not that he was jealous mind you. Nope, not him, not Danny Phantom, not even the slightest bit. Besides Sam was his best friend not his girlfriend.

Danny snarled almost ferally when he saw Gregor leaned over and give Sam a kiss on the cheek. Now he was kissing her? Okay that did it. Danny looked around for anything, anything at all he could use to make that bastards life a living hell.

Danny grinned in a comparable fashion to the Cheshire cat when his eyes landed on a half full bucket of bright yellow paint. "This will do quite nicely" Danny crowed.

But just as Danny was about to retrieve the bucket he felt a chill travel up his throat and escape his mouth leaving a trail of frost in the air. "Oh great, just what I needed" grumbled Danny even as he looked around for the ghost that had triggered his ghost sense. Hearing a small scuffing sound behind him Danny whiled around just it time to he hit full in the chest with the end of a bright purple guitar.

"Hey there dipstick" taunted Ember even as she wound up for another stike.

"You know, this really isn't the best time" Danny snapped as he picked himself up. He glanced back down at the street to find Sam and Gregor almost straight below. Danny looked back at Ember just in time to block the next swing. Gripping the edge of the guitar Danny was about to blast the annoying ghost girl when he suddenly got another idea, one that he would have thought should make him sick to his stomach. however that was not the case and his Cheshire cat grin returned instead.

Ember blinked stupidly as Danny released his grip on the instrument and continued to grin. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she said, confusion creeping into her voice.

"Make you a deal" drawled Danny as he retrieved the paint bucket and pried the lid off, "go stand over there right next to the edge and wait while I finish something and I swear I'll let you beat me up".

Ember raised an eyebrow at the odd offer but shrugged, what did she have to loose? Strolling over to the edge of the unfinished floor Ember spotted two figures walking along the street directly below. One she recognized as the ghost boys creepy girlfriend, the other she didn't. Then it hit her, Ember knew exactly what the ghost boy had in mind and a grin started to creep onto her own face. Who knew the great Danny Phantom, all around clichéd good guy and boy scout at heart, had a vengeful streak. It was just so…ghostlike.

"Bombs away" chanted Danny before he upended the bucket of paint sending it splashing down on the couple below. Tossing the empty container aside Danny almost fell to the ground roaring with laughter and Ember couldn't help but join him when Sam and Gregor looked up. If lookes could kill Sam's glare would have made both ghosts evaporate then and there, Gregor on the other hand looked about ready to piss himself.

"Good one Phantom" Ember choked out between laughs as she looked back up at Danny only to find the ghost boy grinning at her again. Embers laughter died away as Danny continued to stare at her. Truth be told he was starting to freak her out, she felt like a mouse being eyed by a hungry owl. "Hey dipstick" stammered Ember when Danny stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder, "what are you…MMPH!"

Ember never got to finish her sentence because Danny stepped as close and kissed her while simultaneously wrapping his free arm around Ember's waist to keep her from squirming away. Not that Ember would have tried mind you. She was just too shocked.

Meanwhile down at street level Sam made a noise akin to what you would expect a bull to make as it was being branded. You know the kind of bull that freaks out and tried to kill the one that did it. "Come on" Sam snarled forceively dragging a very scared but even more confused Gregor along behind her.

Back up in the half finished building Danny finally broke away from Ember. "Well a promise is a promise" said Danny while still holding on to the stunned ghost girl so she wouldn't fall over, "you probably want to kill me now don't you?"

Ember had to admit the thought had crossed her mind, but as she looked at the ghost boys grinning face that thought went away. In fact now that she thought about it he was pretty handsome. Ember mentally slapped herself, this was Danny Phantom she was thinking about! And he had only done it to make the other girl jealous! Though for some reason that thought only seemed to endear him to her even more since it meant he wasn't the meddling goody goody she had thought he was. Well he still was, it was Danny Phantom after all. But it did mean he had more ghostlike qualities then she had thought and Ember had to admit she liked that. And besides, he was a pretty decent kisser.

All this passed through Ember's mind in a split second though to her it seemed like an eternity. Finally, after regaining her wits, she spoke. "Yes" Ember said Slyly as she tackled Danny to the floor, "a promise is a promise".

It was Danny's turn to look like a deer in the headlights as Ember leaned down and kissed him again.

888

A half hour later found the Box Ghost wandering aimlessly down the street towards the half finished office building. Constuction sites were, after all, a good source of study boxes. Landing on one of the floors Box Ghost was about to begin his search when a strange noise reached his ears.

Trning around he relized the noises were coming from one of the finished offices further in. tiptoeing closer Box Ghosts foot brushed something and, looking down, found it to be one of the ghost boy's boots. So this is where the brat was, no wonder he hadn't seen Phantom all day. But why was his boot in the hall? For the first time in his life Box Ghosts common sense won out and he decided to be cautious. Besides the last thing he wanted today was another beating.

Turning himself invisible Box Ghost phased his head through the wall of the office and, upon seeing just what was going on inside, quickly backed out and took off at top speed very thankful the ghost boy had been too distracted to notice him, or to pay attention to his ghost sense for that matter.

Box Ghost didn't even slow down until he was back in the ghost zone. Sitting down on a nearby rock Box Ghost he began to babble incoherently until he felt an arm un his shoulder. Almost jumping out of his skin Box Ghost looked up to find the Lunch Lady giving him a concerned look. "What's the matter sweetie?" she asked.

"You don't want to know" stammered Box Ghost, "believe me".

888

Whoohoo my first oneshot. Oh man that was actually really fun to write. And lets face it, I just had to cause the box ghost permanent trauma at the end, he's just so easy to pick on :P Anyway I did this mostly to work out some cobwebs that formed due to an…incident a few days ago. Suffice it to say said incident is why I haven't updated my other stories on schedule and I would rather not get into it. don't worry it wasn't anything majorly bad or world changing, but it was enough to tick me off pretty good.

Reguarless WHOOHOO FOR GREAGOR BASHING AND POINLESS DANNY X EMBER FLUFF! Now that I have that out of my system I'm going to take off for a few hours while I finish chapter 2 of SWQ and chapter 5 of AOTN. Anyway R&R. ciao.


End file.
